Wolfsbane An Essay by Remus Lupin
by Allisarte
Summary: Remus us assigned to write an essay on Wolfsbane in 7th Year, he struggles with it and Padfoot pays him a visit. Oneshot


_A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, If I did **WHY** would I be posting it here instead of becoming richer than the Queen?_

_Wolfsbane-An Essay by Remus Lupin_

_Wolfsbane…_

He had a title, and one word. Just one, he needed an entire two page essay on the blasted stuff. Now, in twenty years Wolfsbane would become a blessing, but Remus didn't know that. Wolfsbane _hurt,_ burned, scarred. For him Wolfsbane meant pain, for the world it meant protection. Remus despised it, hated it. Wolfsbane had meant the demise of hundreds of werewolf's; it came second only to silver.

"Remus?" He looked up; Sirius was climbing through the window.

"Hey Padfoot." He said quietly, returning his gaze to his empty paper. He knew everything there was to know about Wolfsbane, enough to cover ten feet of parchment, but he couldn't make those words come, he couldn't write them on paper, it would be too hard, too emotionally draining.

"Moony, why are you still up?" Sirius asked, latching the window behind him. His hair was blown straight back and his face was red from the wind and cold. He had been out on the motorbike the boys had helped him enchant over the summer.

"I-" His mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. "Essay." He finally sputtered, his face flushed red and his hands clenched.

"For potions?" Sirius asked, looking over his shoulder and grinning sarcastically at Remus' one sentence. He felt Moony nod his head, his amber hair rubbing against his cheek. Sirius grabbed the back of the couch and rolled over it onto the seat next to Remus. "Wanna know what I wrote?" He asked and Remus turned to look at him before nodding. "I wrote that Wolfsbane is a weapon for murder." He said, waving his wand and igniting the coals in the fireplace again.

"You wrote two feet on that?" Remus asked incredulously.

"Nope," He said, grinning at Remus. "I wrote one bloody sentence." Remus rolled his eyes.

"You'll fail." He said stoutly.

"Nope."

"What do you mean no? You _will fail_; Professor Roach won't accept that, he'll flunk you. I know he's a bloody bastard but he is your teacher, and he can and will fail you. I know you don't like the old dope head, but you have to pass this class because if you fail _I_ will be all alone in a class full of Slytherins, You are going to write that bloody essay, I will _not_ be left alone in that hellhole. You are-" He stopped short when Sirius grabbed both sides of his face gently.

"Moony." He said very firmly. "Let me tell you what you missed when you skipped dinner. Roach _died_ this afternoon. His frail, old heart just couldn't take another cauldron explosion when his back was turned. He had a heart attack and Madame just couldn't run fast enough on those portly legs of hers." He was smiling, how he could be smiling?

"Padfoot," Moony said quietly. "That's a _terrible_ thing to smile about." He said finally, not realizing how close they were until his insides started squirming.

"Moony," Sirius breathed, "Have I ever told you that I've fancied you for quite a long time?" He asked with a smile that sent shivers up Moony's spine. "That I love the color of your eyes, and how they match your hair perfectly. That everytime I see you helping one of those fourth year girls that love you I get insanely jeleous and feel the need to bury them somewhere?"

"Why no Padfoot I don't believe you have. Have I ever told you that I've fancied you for even longer? That everytime you've gone out with I girl I've wanted the wolf to bloody kill me just so I didn't have to watch? That everytime you left in the middle of the night to go bed some girl I had to escape to the bathroom to get myself?" Sirius knew that 'get myself' meant hack his body uo with that knife Sirius had found and confiscated three months ago after he had seen Moony in the shower.

The non-chalaunt air of their conversation was enticing, and for both of them the carefully blank face of the other was as infuriating and sensual as nothing they had ever seen. Sirius thought it would be Moony who cracked first, but it was his primal urges that gripped him first, He moved the last few inches and pressed his lips to Moony's. He felt Moony grin as he pushed Sirius back against the armrest. Sirius gasped as Remus' body came in full contact with his.

"What about that essay Rem?" He asked sarcastically when they pulled back for air.

"Screw the essay." Moony spat, his eyes canvassing Sirius.

"I'd rather do you, but if me doing that essay will get you off then-"

"Sirius."

"Yes Moony?"

"Shut up." He said and Sirius grinned and reached up to kiss him.

_A/N: So that's my 650 word take on the beginning of their relationship. My first Siri/Rem fanfic, my first slash fanfic, I don't write it well, that much I know, I don't need you to tell me that! Anywho, reviewers go to heaven, those who don't burn in hell. ;)_


End file.
